


Never

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara's thoughts set immediately after 'Natural Causes' but before 'One Guilty Deed'





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I couldn’t sleep, my mind filled with Tommy, Helen, and their reunion I’d had the dubious pleasure of witnessing.

I growled with frustration as I tried to get comfortable, but it was a pointless exercise. It didn’t matter what I did, Tommy was always on my mind, and in my heart.

My unrequited love would be easier to bear if I didn’t know what it felt like to be held by him, to be comforted by him, to be his partner, his confidant and his friend.

“Stop being so bloody stupid Barbara, he’s not yours and he never will be!”


End file.
